moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Lahote
Rachel Lahote (née Black) (April 12,1986-Present) is the human imprint/wife to shape-shifter Paul Lahote , the mother to Aria Lahote and Maya Lahote and the older sister to shape-shifter Jacob Black . Rachel is also the twin sister to Rebecca Finau (née Black) and the eldest daughter to Billy Black and his deceased wife Sarah Black,sister -in-law to Solomon Finau, cousins with shape-shifter Collin Littlesea,secound cousins with shape-shifters Quil Ateara V and Jared Cameron. Early Life Rachel is a member of the Quileute Tribe as she was born and rasied in La Push ,Washington on the reservation. During her childhood, Rachel and her sibilings would sometimes hang out with Bella Swan the daughter of Charlie Swan the best friend to her father Billy. Rachel and Bella never bcome real friends as children. Rachel and Rebecca Black are childhood bestfriends with Leah Clearwater and as the girls enter into their teen years they would occasionally hang out with Leah's cousin Emily Young during her visits. When Sarah Black died in a car accident,her death hit the family really hard causing Rachel and Rebecca to take on the mother role and help their father and Jacob recover from their pain. Even though both girls put on a brave face at home for their dad and Jake,they were having an extremely difficult time dealing with their mothers death. Rachel and her sister could not stand being on the reservation as they got older as it caused them pain for longing of their mother. During her senior year of High School Rachel applied to Washington State University in Pullman as a way to escape the tribe. She received a scholarship to WSU and chose to purse Computer engineering as her degree and rarely return hone for a visit during her four years in college. Her sister Rebecca met a pro surfer named Solomon Finau ,with whom sh married and moved to Hawaii with after her High School Graduation. Return to La Push After recieving her degree from Washington University, Rachel chose to make a short trip home . On the way to the La Push tribe, Rachel catches the sight of missing posters with Jake face plaster along the polls and begans to worry for his safety. She is greatly annoyed that Billy and her childhood friend Leah Clearwater do not seem as concerned over Jake's whereabouts and feels like they are keeping secrets from her. To clear her head one day of all the stress over Jake and pain of being home causes her, Rachel decided to take a walk on First Beach. During her walk Rachel spots a group of attractive guys playing soccer on the beach and one in paticular begans to stick out to her. Caught up in her daze Rachel does not realize that Seth Clearwater is among the guys playing soccer calling her over. As the group of guys approach her, Rachel begans to recognize the faces of the men as Jake's childhood friends Embry Call, Quil Ateara V and the groups old bully Paul Lahote among them which puzzle Rachel. In the moment that Rachel and Paul eye each other they both get lost in each others eyes.Rachel trys to ignore her growing attraction for Paul as she feels that he is to young for her. Over time Paul warms his way into Rachels heart and he tells her everyting about the tribe's magic and imprinting. Rachel agrees to stay to see how things work out for them. Paul imprinting on Rachel greatlly annoys both Billy and the return Jake as Paul is always at their house eating there food. Billy often hides at the Clearwater house, while Jake punches Paul in the face one day as he can't take it anymore. Jake ask Paul to promise him that he would not tell Rachel as she would kill him for hurting her boyfriend. Jake was also expecting Paul to hit him back,but Paul remains calm and in controll as he has been working on controling his temper for Rachel. Jake and Billy both learn to accept Paul in Rachels life as they are happy to have her home and happy in La Push. 15 Years Later Rachel is the mother to her six year old daughter Maya Lahote and his happily married to the love of her life Paul. Physical Appearance Rachel is extremly pretty with long black hair and brown eyes. She is average height with medium breast. Personality Rachel is described as being extremly caring as she would rather continue to sleep on the air mattress in the living room than see her younger brother Jake leave again. Rachel can have a temper at times when it comes to standing up for what she believes in. She is also consider the more responsible sister , but has grown to be more laid back over time. Relationships Imprint "Did it have to be ''my sister? Did it have to be Paul?''" - Jake talking to Paul about imprinting on Rachel Paul Lahote is the imprinter/ husband .soulmate to Rachel Black and the father to the pairs daughter Maya.Paul imprinted on Rachel during the disapperance of her brother while she was visiting La Push after her recent graduation from college. Due to his imprinting on Racehl she was allowed to learn the tribe secrets easing the lies between her and her family. Billy and Jake were annoyed at first by Paul imprinting on Rachel as he was always at their house eating thier food ,hogging the couch and tv. However Billy was happy to have Rachel around and often stayed quiet about his opinions. Paul and Rachel date for a few years before Paul propose marriage to Rachel around her 25th birthday. Family Maya Lahote is the daughter to Rachel Black and Paul Lahote. Jacob Black is the younger brother to Rachel and Rebecca Black. Renesmee Cullen is the future sister-in-law to Rachel Black as she is the girlfriend/imprint to Jake. Rayfe Nakoda is the future son-in-law to Rachel Black as he is the imprinter to her daughter Maya. Gallery Rachel.jpg 404full-tanaya-beatty.jpg MV5BMTkwOTEzODU1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzc2OTg4NTE@._V1_UY317_CR11,0,214,317_AL_.jpg tumblr_inline_mrcip4FaYn1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_n2efwbPz5T1qz7xuj.jpg tumblr_misq3gpHU31rllfv1o1_r1_500.jpg Lahote Rachel Rachel Rachel